Now and Ten Years Later
by animewriter02
Summary: This is a Hibari x OC One shot! The idea was from my friend. It is quite sad... What happens... When Hibari is in a coma...?


**Now, and Ten Years Later.**

It has been about two months since Hibari eventually confessed to Suzune. He was out of character when he did confess. Fiddling more than usual, but acting like nothing was happening. Before he confessed, she grew quite fond of him, after he wanted her, so-called 'strength' in the committee. Suzune was the only one he would talk, more to. Anyways, Hibari would go, out of character in front of her. He never told her he loved her, but she knew he did, when she was looking into his eyes. Although no-one knew if he was in a good mood or not, Suzune did. How? Here is an example. If she was leaning against a wall in a quiet corridor, reading a book or something, and Hibari is walking by, he would sometimes pin her to the wall and kiss her. Or, another example, he would hold her hand, and lead her to the 'secret' place where you can see the whole of Namimori.

Suzune was walking along the school corridor, when she heard shouting from outside. Looking out to the oval, she found 'the king of all herbivores', Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was running around, chasing a little boy, about five years old, in a very interesting costume…? She immediately ran outside and grabbed the collar of Tsuna's shirt.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why aren't you in class?"

"SORRY KIRA-SAN! I was chasing that kid over there, because he was causing trouble to the school…" He mumbled, scared from the familiar voice of Hibari's girlfriend.

"… Oh. Well catch him as soon as possible and quickly go back to class. Don't let that dynamite friend of yours blow up the whole school." and she walked off. Turning around, she heard a thump. She looked back, and found the cow kid on the floor crying. As she rolled her eyes, she caught a glimps of something falling on her. She looked up, and saw a purple-ish bazooka kind of thing falling on her.

"OH NO! Giannini touched that! It will be malfunctioned!" Tsuna shouted, before Suzune was engulfed into the bazooka.

Who the hell was Giannini? She did not know, but what she knew, was that she wasn't in her own body. She soon realised she (or her soul) was in someone else's body, which was her ten year later versions body. So this was the malfunctioning?

Her TYL version was waving her arms furiously in the air, and the edge of the pathway. She looked forward, to see an older version of Hibari, on the other side of the street. He smiled, and TYL Suzune jumped up and down, and unfortunately fell off the edge of the pathway, onto the busy road. Luckily there wasn't much cars running around, until she heard loud honking.

"Uh oh…" She mumbled. She had to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. As the car was accelerating forward, her eyes widened, until something black, swished past her, grabbing her, and protecting her from the car.

"… Who the hell was that…" She mumbled, as she opened her tightly close eyes. She was lying on the floor, and someone had their arms around her shoulders. It was Hibari. Suzune shook him slightly. He didn't give any sign of a reply. She shook him more furiously, and rolled him onto his back. He was unconscious, with blood trickling down one side of his head, dirtying the pale skin. She panicked, and quickly called the ambulance.

AT THE HOSPITAL, INFRONT OF THE SURGERY ROOM

She waited outside, still shaking from what happened moments ago. You waited, and waited, until the surgery room door slid open. It was the doctor.

"Kira-san?"

"Yes."

"Oh, it's you. Hello. I am doctor Shira. I am very sorry to tell you, that Hibari-san has suffered a concussion."

Your heart stopped beating for a split second. You had to be dreaming. Was this true? It couldn't be.

"… Are you serious?"

"Yes. He is in a coma state right now. If he can't wake up in the next three weeks, we will have to disconnect all the cords connected to him."

"… So you're just going to leave him to die after three weeks?"

"I'm sorry. It is very hard to survive a harsh concussion." and the doctor walked off. Suzune's TYL version cried, kneeled down on the floor. How could this happen? Why did this happen? She hadn't seen Hibari for two years, and it was the first time she saw him. As the calmed down, she walked in to the room Hibari staid in. He was in the hospital clothes, with an oxygen mask on. A bandage wrapped around the side of his head, probably where the cut from the surgery was. TYL Suzune sat down on the chair beside the bed, staring at the unmoving body. Then everything went black.

Suzune found herself back in time again. She was afraid of what happened, afraid of meeting Hibari again. For the next few weeks, she decided to ignore Hibari. She was scared that something like that would happen to them now.

But, ignoring Hibari didn't last long. Suzune was, carelessly, walking along the pathway, and walked on to the road, without looking if a car was coming or not. That was when she heard loud honking. Looking to the side, she found a huge truck driving towards her. It was the same situation as ten years later. She tried to move, but couldn't. It was when suddenly, a black thing wooshed up to her, and pulled her flat to the floor. She soon found herself, lying flat onto the floor, and on top of her, was the bottom of a truck driving over her. When the truck drove away, she quickly got up, and ran back to somewhere safe.

Wondering what the black thing was, she looked around to see Hibari standing next to her, adjusting the coat on his shoulders. He turned to her, and frowned.

"What were you thinking."

"…"

"Are you crazy? You could've died…" Hibari mumbled.

"… sorry…" and Suzune burst into tears. At least no one had a coma this time, but still, Suzune was worried about the TYL Hibari. She stopped crying, when she heard someone shout her name.

"KIRA-SAN! LOOK OUT-" And a bazooka fell on her again. She found herself at the hospital, again in the mind of her older self. TYL Suzune was crying over Hibari's, still, unconscious body. Counting how many weeks passed, Suzune's eyes widened. Three weeks… Hibari didn't wake up… The cords were going to be disconnected today.

Suzune's older self cried, and cried. Why didn't Hibari wake up? Why?

As TYL Suzune calmed down, ready to say goodbye to Hibari, she stood up, and turned around to walked away, when something grabbed her hand.

"AARRGGHH!" She shouted. What the hell was that? Slowly turning around, TYL Suzune found herself looking into silver-blue eyes.

"… Where do you think you are going…" He mumbled. Suzune couldn't stop the huge wave of tears streaming out of her eyes. Just before the cords were going to be disconnected, he finally woke up. She slumped her hands onto the railing of the bed, looking down, and sobbing quietly. Hibari realised how worried Suzune was, and pulled her into a warm hug. The first hug she got, after two years of not seeing each other. Hibari kissed her softly.

"… I missed you…" He mumbled.

"I missed you too…" She replied back. She let go of the hug, and glared at the skylark.

"Don't scare me like that, ever again!" She frowned.

"Hn. I'd rather die for you, then die like this…" he mumbled, then everything went black again.

Suzune (her usual self, back in her own time) was crying herself. She never knew that Hibari would wake up so suddenly. Was Hibari acting? No way. Looking around the place, she was at the roof of Namimori Middle School. The door opened, and Hibari walked in.

Happy to see him again,she ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. She couldn't hold back the tears about to stream out, so she just let them roll down her cheeks, making a small wet patch on Hibari's coat.

"… Are you okay…" He mumbled, puzzled with your sudden outburst of tears.

"I love you…" She mumbled in between the sobs.

"Hn… Love you too…" He replied, hugging Suzune.

"Don't scare me again…" Suzune frowned, letting go of Hibari.

"…" Hibari was confused. Exactly what had gotten into her? He thought.

At 'the secret place', Suzune told him the story of ten years later.

"… That's why I was scared…" She mumbled, ending the story. Hibari looked at her, shocked and happy with how worried she was about him, but of course, he didn't show it. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead.

"That will never happen to me, ever again." He smiled slightly. Suzune smiled back, and reminded herself, never to jump on the edge of the pathway, when meeting Hibari.

~end of one shot~

_**A/N: THIS IDEA WAS FROM MY GOOD FRIEND! Congratulate her for thinking of the best one shot storyline idea EVER! REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


End file.
